Team LASR
by RaptorKarr
Summary: Join Leona, Ashe, Shyvana and Riven as they wake up on the planet Remnant. Far from home and with no knowledge of where they are they will need to learn to work together as they fight off the monstrous Grimm, the notorious White Fang and the psychotic Cinder Fall along side Ruby and her friends as they try and find a way home. (Language, Gore, Sexual Themes NOT LEMON!)
1. Team LASR

**A/N Hi, and thank you for reading my first story published to this site! This chapter is kinda, meh i'll be honest but I can assure you that it WILL get better as time goes on. Something you should know real quick is that the Rift DOES exist in this story however there is NO Institute of War or League of Legends there are also NO summoners the reason they are getting sent to the fist is because of some god like figure sending them there to do battle for it's entertainment. Other then that I hope you enjoy this story, be sure to give me feed back and maybe some tips please, anything I can do to make your read more enjoyable!**

* * *

Awakening

"Ugh, what?..." A girl with white hair groans as she looks up at the sun hovering directly over her. "What...What happened?" She asks herself sitting up from the ground revealing her white hair tied back into a strange bun that had her hair aimed upward at the sky. She was dressed in some ragged clothing a white sleeveless cloth covered her body stopping just below her neck and formed a skirt like style that stopped at her upper thigh, she has a large belt that was wrapped around her waist as well as a purple corset (It could be a girdle though, I honestly have no idea.) as well as a brown tattered rag jutting out of the large green pauldron that had large spikes coming out of one end of it and large green blocks coming out from the other that was on her left shoulder. She also had a large glove of some kind on her right hand that had a strange marking on it.

She grabbed her head and began groaning. "Ahhhh. Gods, feels like there's an earthquake going on inside my skull." She complains as she rubs her head with her glove less hand trying to make the pain stop, once it does she scans the area and notices two things, one she has never seen a forest like this before and two, she is not alone here. "Gods Riven what have you gotten into now?" she asks herself knowing she has no answer as she looks to the three other woman that were laying on the ground alongside her. One had beautiful long flowing amber colored hair with a golden circlet on, she was dressed in a purple jumpsuit and wore bright golden armor that covered her breasts and traveled down her stomach, she also wore two golden pauldrons and golden gauntlets that stopped just bellow her elbows, she also had a golden fauld wrapped around her hips and golden greaves and knee pads. "Leona?" Riven thought to herself as her eyes went to the next girl with her. "Ashe?" she looks to the girl named Ashe who was face first in the dirt she had long white hair that was covered by her hooded black and gold sleeveless dress, she was also wearing a pair of leather black and gold pauldrons, black and gold leather greaves, archer gloves and a pair of black and gold leather thigh high boots which had a pair of gold greaves around her legs. However her gorgeous cape with this golden inlay that wrapped around the edge of the cape and made a lovely symbol at the bottom. Riven's eyes move to her final unconscious companion. "Shyvana's here too? Just what the hell is going on here?" she mumbles to herself. Shyvana had long red hair that was tied in a pony tail that went all the way down to her butt, her body was covered in armor the only place not covered in some type of armor was her neck and head, she wore chainmail underneath her plate armor, most of her body was covered in silver plate armor save for a few area's where the armor separated revealing the black chainmail underneath it.

As Riven finished checking her surroundings she decided it was time to get up and find out where the hell she was, first though she needed to find her sword she didn't have to look for very long and soon saw it a few feet in front of her however something was wrong, very, very wrong. "What the hell?" she grabs her sword and looks at it. "How?" her thoughts are running around at a mile a minute as she stares at her black rune sword which had somehow reforged it's self. "This is impossible." she tells herself as she traces her fingers over the sword. "I don't even feel the cracks in the places I broke this damn thing." she continues to examine the newly reforged greatsword, her fingers glide along the green runes that are embedded in her large blade. "Heh, even after so many years of it being broken the weight of this blade is still not an issue for me." Riven was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't even notice that the other girls were starting to wake up. "Fuck, my head." Shyvana groans as she starts getting up her dark red eyes revealing themselves as her eyelids open up the first thing they meet however are another pair of red eyes belonging to Riven. "No I have no idea where we are. No I don't know how we got here." Riven spoke up before Shyvana could causing the red head to mumble under her breath.

"Nice to see you two can talk to each other without yelling." Ashe responds as she comes to her senses. "First time I can say that the Nexus explosion has done this." Ashe groans rubbing her head. "What dropped us off in the same location?" Riven questions. "Or gave us earth shattering headaches?" The girls turn to see Leona speaking up as she holds her purple and gold long sword in one hand and her purple and gold kite shield in the other. "Well I'm assuming it did any way." she continues. "Both." Ashe responds picking up her Iceborn bow as she joins Leona and Riven in the land of the standing. "Do you really have no idea where Riven?" Leona asks on to have Riven shake her head in response. "Not a clue and I've been to parts of Runeterra that Ezreal hasn't even heard of." She answers as she takes her sword and seethes it on her back. "Wonderful." Shyvana growls as she joins the others in standing. "As much as I would love to be on my own way, I have no idea how to even get out of this forest." Riven tells the group getting a variety of looks from the others. "What? It should come as no surprise to any of you that I prefer to be alone." she crosses her arms and glares back at the others. "While I believe Riven could have tried to act polite, I think she may be right in needing to stick together." Leona responds as she looks to the other girls for their answers. "Fine." Shyvana grumbles as she crosses her arms returning Riven's glare. "I think that would be the best course of action as well, strength in numbers after all." Ashe nods as she get's between Riven and Shyvana's glaring contest. "Any idea's on where..." Before Shyvana could answer her question a loud girly scream could be heard coming from the eastern part of the forest. "I say we fallow the screams. Screaming means people." Riven grins as she darts off in the direction the scream came from. "Hey Riven wait up!" Ashe shouts chasing after the exile. "Screaming also means were going to run into what caused it." Shyvana shakes her head and darts after the exile and frost archer. "This is going to be a long day." Leona sighs before quickly fallowing the others.

After running for what felt like hours the girls find themselves in a clearing with five kids standing around some strange ruins. Shyvana raised an eyebrow as she examined the five kids, there were four females and one male, one of the females had some very messy long blonde hair and lilac eyes she was wearing some rather indecent clothing that showed off her ample breasts, which she is most likely very proud of. She had an orange scarf around her neck as well as a brown jacket that expose her belly and breasts, said breasts were covered with a yellow shirt that had a flaming heart on it, she had a pair of black finger less gloves, some yellow gauntlets, a pair of brown boots orange socks, a purple scarf around one of her legs and a pair of tight black hot pants with a strange belt butt cape accessory, that was the only way Shyvana knew how to describe it. Another girl one with long black hair , though not as messy as the blonde's, and bright amber eyes, she wore a black and white two piece sleeveless outfit as well pair of Black thigh high boots and a pair of white pants, she also appears to be holding a seethed katana in her hand. "And they say I lack verity." Shyvana thinks to herself a slight grin coming across her face as her eyes travel over to the third girl who has orange hair and bright green she was wearing a pink skirt, a black jacket and a white shirt with a small heart shape cut out at the top of her shirt. She also had a small blue ribbon tied around her waist as well as a pair of white and pink boots and pink finger less gloves, she was also wielding a giant hammer. The last girl had dark hair with red highlights at the tips and these pretty silver eyes, she wore a red hooded cape, a black dress, a black girdle a pair of black combat boots with red laces and black stockings she looked the youngest out of all of them. The last child there a man looked very Ionian to the half-dragon, he had black hair with a small purple strand of hair and bright purple eyes, he wore a green and black Ionian style jacket a pair of white pants and was wielding some bladed hand guns, she raised an eyebrow at the sight of the strange weapons. "Uh, hey." Shyvana was snapped from her thoughts as she turned to see Ashe greeting the children however before any of the kids could respond a red haired girl dressed in spartan armor came running from the woods while being chased by a giant scorpion who just flung a blonde haired knight, who was dangling off of the scorpion's tail, towards some trees as he landed on a branch. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Riven shouted as she got into a combat position looking towards the black as night bone armored scorpion. Despite Riven's out burst the black haired girl remained calm.

"Did she just run all this way with a Deathstalker chasing her?" the black haired girl spoke calmly however her blonde haired companion was far less calm about the constant interruptions. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" Leona, Ashe, Shyvana and Riven were taken aback by the sudden outburst of the blonde female, what was even more surprising was her eyes had change color to a bright red and her hair was on fire. The blonde girl began breathing heavily trying to calm down when she felt a tap on her shoulder "Uhm...Yang?" the youngest girl said as she was looking up in the sky just to see a giant black bird flying above with a girl attached to it. "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME!" The girl shouted loud enough for all of them to hear it.

"I said to jump." The young girl explained as they all stare up.

"She's going to fall." The black haired girl deadpanned.

"She'll be fine." The young girl said.

"She's falling." The boy said as the white girl started plummeting to the the ground.

The boy in the tree noticed the white haired girl falling from the sky and jumped off the branch he was sitting just in time to catch the girl. "So, you come here often?" he said with a cheeky grin on his face before realizing they were both still in the air. Almost as if they were in a cartoon they wrapped there arms around each other and plummeted back to the ground, the boy hit the ground face first and the girl landed on his back.  
"My hero." she said sarcastically as she got up off him and walked over to the group.

"My back." he whines as the Deathstalker knocks the red-haired spartan girl over to the group as well.

"Great the gang's all here! Now we can die together." The girl now known as Yang said sarcastically.

"Not if I can help it." the youngest girl said as she flung herself over to the Deathstalker before anyone could stop her. "Ruby wait!" Yang called out to the girl as she sped towards the black scorpion. When Ruby got close enough to the Deathstalker it simple smacked her away. "Ruby!" Yang called out again as she began rushing towards the girl but was cut off by the giant bird as it shot it's razor sharp hard as steel feathers at the blonde girl. The bird then shot more feathers down at the red caped girl as she attempted to run away from the Deathstalker only to have her cape get caught by one feather causing her to get pinned to the ground, it was in that moment the Deathstalker raised it's tail about to end Ruby's life, the white haired girl was getting ready to save her but Leona was already on it. Tossing her sword towards the Deathstalker she managed to hit one of it's eye's causing it to cry out in pain, as it turned to see who attacked it a golden blur was dashing towards it and before it or anyone else had realized it Leona was in front of the Deathstalker her shield raised high as she slammed it down onto the creature with enough for to not only stun it but create a crater in the ground. "You need to learn to be more careful." Leona spoke with a soft tone as she freed the girl from the feather that had pinned her to the ground. However before anyone else could say anything else the Deathstalker started to recover from the shield bashing it had just received but was quickly frozen solid by Ashe who had pulled back her bow and created an arrow made of pure Ice so large it froze the creature solid, just then both Riven and Shyvana appeared next to the creature Shyvana with her fists and Riven with her sword the frozen creature never stood a chance as the force of both fighters was enough to shatter the frozen Deathstalker to pieces.

"We should have let that thing kill her." Riven said coldly. "How can you say that Riven!?" Leona looks back at the exile with genuine surprise on her face. "She's just a child!" Riven merely rolls her eyes at Leona's words. "She's an idiot for rushing in like that, she would have gotten herself killed had we not been here." she looks down at Ruby and glares at her. "Idiots are a liability on the battlefield." This causes Ruby to hang her head down in shame as Yang and the others come over to them. Yang is clearly excited to see the young girl live and unharmed and wraps her in a bone crushing bear hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." She releases the girl giving her time to breath before looking over at Leona, Ashe, Shyvana and Riven. "Thanks for saving my sister for me! I don't know what I would do with out her." Yang spoke with a huge smile on her face as she looked to her sister's savors but before anyone else can say anything Shyvana interrupts. "We still have to deal with that giant bird, it's making another pass." She say's pointing up at the bird. "Look there's no sense in dillydallying, our objective is right in front of us." the white haired girl said. "She's right. Our mission is to grab the artifacts and make it back to the cliff. There's no point in fighting the Nevermore."

"Run and live? Now that's an idea I can get behind!" The blonde knight says as everyone else nods in agreement before running back to the ruins to get the remaining artifacts as they did though they heard the Nevermore squawk as it was flying towards them.  
"Let's go everyone." Ruby said as she and the other children ran towards the cliff Riven, Leona, Shyvana and Ashe not far behind.

As they were all running to the cliffs Riven turned around to see not only the Nevermore fallowing them but ANOTHER Deathstalker. "Oh come on another one of these fucking things!?" Riven groans as she Shyvana and Leona turn around to face it. "Go! We got this." Leona commands as the kids and Ashe nod there heads rushing for the bridge just before the future team JNPR crosses the bridge the Nevermore crashes into it cutting them off from the future team RWBY and Ashe. "Damn it." Ashe says under her breath as she draws back her bow small pure ice arrows forming in her fingers as she fires them off at the giant bird. Meanwhile Riven, Leona and Shyvana have been pushed back by the Deathstalker, to the future team JNPR's position. "Annoying creature." Shyvana growls as she delivers a punch hard enough to shatter the Deathstalker's face armor causing it to cry out in pain. The future team JNPR uses that brief period of pain to launch there own attack against the creature, the black haired boy who Shyvana, Riven, Ashe and Leona found out was named Ren attacked the stinger alongside the red-haired girl who was named Pyrrha, they slashed and cut at the stinger causing more pain and anger for the Deathstalker using one of it's claws it smacked Ren knocking it into one of the pillars of the cliff side ruins. "Ren!" the orange haired girl named Nora cried out as she smacked the creature in it's face in retaliation for hurting her friend, the creature stumbled back from the impact of the blow dazed for a bit, the blonde knight Jaune took this opportunity to stab it in one of it's eyes causing more pain and more anger to flow through the Deathstalker. Riven and Leona were busy slashing at the creatures leg's but it's armor was thick even there and they were only managing to scratch at the flesh underneath the leg armor rather then cut it off like they wanted to, out of the corner of her eye Riven caught the Deathstalker bringing it's claw around to smack her, she managed to get her shield up but not get out of the way in time and though her shield kept the creature from doing any damage to her she was still knocked back quite a bit from the force of the hit. The Deathstalker managed to put some space between it's self and it's attackers however the tables have turned it was surrounded in front of it was Jaune, Nora and Pyrrha behind it was Riven, Shyvana, Leona and a recovering Ren before anyone could act Jaune noticed that it's stinger was weakened and looked as if it was about to fall off "Pyrrha!" he shouts and she see's what he does, taking her shield she throws it towards the weakened stinger causing it to be cut and piercing the Deathstalker. "Nora nail it!" and as inf on instinct Nora blasts herself into the air with her hammer smiling and giggling as she sits on it before blasting herself out of the air coming down with the speed and force of a meteor as she slams the stinger inside the Deathstalker causing it to cry out one last time as the force not only slams the stinger in but it also shattered the bridge they were all on, they all manage to get off the bridge in time before it plummets into the chasm with the Deathstalker, some with more grace then others. "Impressive." Riven says softly as she looks at the teens. "Riven did you just complement them?" Leona say's with a grin on her face as she looks at the exile. "I suppose so." Shyvana shrugs as she turns her head to face grinning Leona as well. "You too Shyvana?" Leona chuckles. "You should be proud it's not everyday these two give complements."

Returning back to future team RWBY and Ashe's fight with the Nevermore Ashe had managed to stand on a part of the Ruins bridge that hadn't collapsed yet and continually fire a stream of ice arrows at the Nevermore keeping it distracted while future team RWBY set up a plan to take care of the flying creature. Yang was continuously shooting the giant bird with shots from her gauntlets until one nailed it in the head causing it to land for a moment Ashe saw her moment and formed another giant frozen arrow and shot it at the Never more hitting it's tail and freezing it all the while the black haired girl named Blake and Yang were setting up a sort of giant sling shot using Blake's strange weapon the Weiss was then creating some type glyph as Ruby latched herself onto the improvised slingshot pulling back on it Weiss grabs a hold of it with the glyph she made. "Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asks her partner and Weiss just grin's "Hmph can I?" Ruby pauses for a bit before looking to Weiss. "Can you?" Ruby looks back at her partner who scowls at the scythe wielder. "Of course I can!" Weiss then shoots Ruby at the Nevermore and Ruby sores though the air using the recoil from her sniper scythe before pinning the Nevermore to the cliff the blade pressed up against the giant bird's throat using Weiss' glyphs as well as the recoil from her weapon Ruby runs up the cliff till she reaches the top where she decapitates the Nevermore and lands safely atop the cliff.

"Okay, maybe these kids are better then I gave them credit for." Shyvana admits as she shrugs her shoulders watching the Nevermore copse plunge into the chasm. Leona nods her head in agreement "Indeed, they are quite skilled." Riven just crosses her arms and rolls her eye's "They're not bad." was all Riven managed to say.

 _ **Beacon Academy Ozpin's office just after the induction ceremony**_

A man with white hair glasses and a green suit named Ozpin looks to the four women standing in his office with one eyebrow raised. "So you're telling me that you come from another world, a world known as Runeterra."

"Yes sir." Leona responds

Ozpin nods. "And you got here after being fighting in some kind of arena known as The Rift, where you destroyed a giant crystal known as a Nexus, and the resulting explosion landed you inside the Emerald forest." Ozpin continues taking a sip from his coffee.

"It would seem that way sir." Leona answers.

Ozpin takes a sip from his coffee before looking over at a blonde woman with a white dress and purple cape on holding a riding crop named Glynda who seemed to be believe they were lying, then again who wouldn't. "What was the reason you were fight in this arena?" Ozpin asks.

"We don't know sir, all we know is that ever so often were dragged onto this battlefield where we fight for the amusement of some otherworldly creature, were not really sure why he finds amusement in people killing each other over and over again but he seems to enjoy it immensely." Ashe was the one to answer this time a chill runs down her spine as she catches Glynda glaring at her. "We understand if this story is hard to believe sir, hell we barley believe it ourselves." Ashe continues.

"Has this happened before?" Ozpin asks setting his cup down and interlocking his finger together as he rests his arms on his desk. "Has this ever happened before?"

"Not to any of us." Ashe says looking to the other three girls who just shake there head no.  
"We would just like to head back home sir, now if there aren't anymore questions can we be on our way now." Shyvana says holding back a growl as she was getting rather annoyed with the consent stream of questions.

"Just one more, do you actually know how to get back to your own world?"

They all look at each other as if one of them had the answer to which they simple shook there heads no.

"Well then why not stay here at Beacon until you do." Ozpin gives a warm smile as he takes his cup back into his hands taking a sip from it.  
"Excuse me?" All of them including Glynda look at the headmaster with a puzzled questioned look. "What's the catch?" Riven asks as she manages to shake off the initial shock.

"I'll be honest with you all." she says standing up turning around to look out the window of his office and down at the school grounds. "This isn't entirely because I'm a nice person, but I feel as though you four will be able to help us face the coming storm." The girls look to each other then back at him. "I want you four to become observers, watchers if you will here at Beacon. You all look like skilled fighters and we could use that kind of skill in the coming years, your jobs will be simple, merely watch around campus for anything that may seem suspicious. You will also be posing as new combat instructors for the school and will answer directly to Glynda and myself. In return I'll see what I can do about getting you all back home, as well as provide you with food, shelter and money." he turns back to face them taking a sip from his cup. "Do we have a deal?"

Ashe is the first one to respond. "I, Ashe Avarosa, accept." she gives Ozpin a polite bow.

"I, Leona Solari, accept." Leona brings a hand up to her chest in salute.

"Well I don't see how I can do this on my own, I Shyvana, also accept." she says with a huff.

"Damn it." Riven mumbles to herself. "Fine, I Riven, agree to lend you my aid." she gives Ozpin the same salute that Leona did.

Ozpin smiles and looks to the four girls. "Wonderful, now please take a seat if you are to blend in you will need to learn a little about Remnant." He gives off a small smile as he looks to Glynda who looks back at him with a disapproving glare.


	2. Welcome to Beacon

Welcome to Beacon

 **Okay before we get started I should explain Riven, Shyvana, Leona and Ashe's Semblances**

 **Riven: Riven's Semblance allows her to create an ethereal sword that is similar to her Rune sword, same size, same shape different design. Riven is an attacker keep the enemy on the defensive at all times never let them get the opportunity to counter attack, what better way to do that then by giving Riven a ghost sword that is just as if not stronger then her real blade.**

 **Shyvana: Shyvana's was a bit tricky to come up with but I think this is a good one. With Shyvana being a half-dragon and all and dragons are known for fire breathing I thought it would be cool if Shyvana could make a fire clone of herself that would fight along side her, granted Shyvana would need to have some fire to do this, but she's a fire breathing half-dragon.**

 **Leona: This was kinda easy actually. Leona is a protector so a protector needs to be able to well protect, that's what her Semblance does she can make herself a living tank, in other words she kicks her Aura into overdrive making pain a distant memory as well as deflecting weaker attacks, she can also use her Semblance to create a sphere that protects anyone on the inside from anything on the outside.**

 **Ashe: This one was kinda easy too. Ashe is the FROST archer after all right? So her Semblance allows her to control ice, she can mold it, bend it, crush and throw it with her mind she is the true Icequeen after all.(Avarosa for life!)**

 **Let me know what you guys think of the Semblances, I'm willing to change them if you guys come up with something I find cooler, or fits better.**

 **One more thing for those of you who don't play League of Legends or aren't big lore buffs Solari, Leona's surname in this story, is a reference to the Solari from League of Legends. They're more or less a clan mixed in with a religion I suppose, these guy's worship the sun, hence the name Solari. Sol means sun and the sun is yellow so it does still fallow the RWBY naming laws.**

 **Also if I have to explain why Ashe works I will be very disappointed.**

 **Now on with the story.**

Leona chuckles as she leads her "team" out of Ozpin's office. "Riven Viridis and Shyvana Aka?" She can't help but smile at the names Ozpin had decided to give the two surname less members of her new team.

Shyvana admits a low growl. "Sorry some of us weren't exactly lucky enough to get names already somehow related to color." She glares back at both Ashe and Leona who look to each other sharing a sly grin.

Riven just rolls her eyes. "Relax Shyvana it's not that big of a deal." She can feel the agitated Half-Dragon glaring at her as she looks to Leona. "It's probably best if we try to not agitate Shyvana to much, can't have her turning into a Dragon in front of everyone."

"Why not just say that's her Semblance?" Ashe asks as she looks to Riven before looking to Shyvana. "I mean sure Ozpin was nice enough to unlock our Auras for us but he said we needed to find out what our Semblances are. I mean when we find out what her Semblance is we could just say that it's byproduct of her being able to turn into a Dragon." she concludes as she looks to her companions hoping her answer was suitable.

Leona crosses her arms and things for a moment. "I suppose that could work, still though Riven is right we shouldn't chance it." Leona looks to Shyvana. "Think you will be able to keep a level head while were here?"

Shyvana grunts and crosses her arms over her chest. "Yea, yea, yea fine." Shyvana sighs. "So before comes out to show us to our room we should recap what we know about Remnant." The other girls look to Shyvana and nod there heads in agreement.

"Remnant is home to Humans, Faunus and the Creatures of Grimm soulless monsters that love killing Humans and Faunus." Ashe answers

"Faunus are the people with the Animal appendages right?" Riven looks to Ashe who nods her head yes.

"Yes, though they aren't exactly respected by Humans and the Faunus' terrorist organization the White Fang isn't exactly making it easier for the Humans to accept the Faunus." Ashe continues.

"Aura is the manifestation of ones soul it acts as a shield to protect us and can even aid in the healing of injuries, the stronger your aura the brighter it burns when using your Semblance." Leona takes over.

"Our Semblance is our inner power granted to us by our Auras correct?" Shyvana questions to which Riven responds.

"Correct. Though from the way Ozpin described it, it sounds a lot like my Ki energy using your own innate power in order to be able to do incredible things." Before they could continue with there recap Glynda had walked out of Ozpin's office and looked over at the four girls. Sighing she shakes her head motioning them to fallow her as she walks past them.

"Normally we would assign you each a separate room like we do all our Professors." She sigh's again pinching the bridge of her nose _Sometimes I just don't understand that man._ She thinks to herself. "However these are not normal circumstances so we are currently renovating a room so that it will be able to fit the four of you comfortably." she continues as they make there down to the student dorms. "Here." Glynda hands the girls four devices known as scrolls. "These are Scrolls and can be used for a number of things from communicating with others who's Scrolls are linked to your own as well as acting as a key to lock and unlock your room." She leads them past the dorms of JNPR and RWBY before stopping at a room next to team RWBY's. "Until the room in the professors wing is ready you four will use this empty student room for the moment." Leona looks to the door and notices a plate with the name LASR on it.

"I hope the kids will at least know how to be quiet." Riven says as she feels her eyes getting heavy, it's been a very, very long day for the four girls. First somehow getting sucked into another dimension due to an exploding Nexus and dropped into a forest where children were trying to grab some chess pieces while also not trying to get killed by monsters. Then listening to a three hour lecture about the world of Remnant, fallowed by having there Auras unlocked. If Runeterra didn't have some equally freaky shit happening as well, Riven probably would have gone mad by now.

"As you four know you are team LASR and is your team leader I do hope you all will be able to keep up the facade." Glynda says before bidding them a goodnight then taking her leave.

"Come on let's get some sleep." Ashe groans as Leona uses her scroll to unlock the door allowing the girls to enter the room, the décor wasn't important to any of them right now all they cared about was collapsing on the beds and passing out wanting nothing more then the sweet loving embrace of sleep to take them away. Riven however seems to be the happiest to see a nice warm bed, she can't remember the last time she slept on something so soft and comforting, she practically moaned when she collapsed on the bed.

Shyvana groans as her sleep is disturbed by a ray of sunlight shining across her face, she growls as she opens an eye to spot a certain Solari letting the sun shine through window. "How can you be awake already after yesterday?" she huffs rolling onto her side to turn away from Leona.

"Shut up and wake up Demacian we have things we need to get done today." Riven responds as she grabs the bed Shyvana is sleeping on and lifts it up high enough to cause Shyvana to roll off onto the floor.

Shyvana let's out another growl as she turns around to see a smirking Riven setting the bed back down. "Why you little." Shyvana stands up and glares at Riven no doubt trying to figure out the best ways to murder the woman.

"Shyvana please calm down." Ashe says softly trying hard to hold back a grin of her own. "Just go take a shower. The sooner you do the sooner we can explore the school professor Ozpin also wanted us to head into Vale to look for other sets of clothing. Your armor may be able to pass for normal in this world Shyvana but the rest of us aren't so lucky." Ashe says Referring to herself, Leona and Riven.

"So why would you wake me up if YOU needed clothing?" Shyvana growls wondering why her sleep was even disturbed now.

"Because you can't exactly wear armor all the time Shyvana you're going to need back up clothing."

Shyvana scoffs at Ashe's words but agrees with her none the less she would need a change of clothing besides with her heightened senses she can already start to smell a foul stench coming from her armor right now. "Let's just leave now then, I'll bathe when we return." Shyvana answers before making her way out the door.

Riven rolls her eyes and fallows the half-dragon out of the room. "Demacians." she mumbles to herself before looking to Ashe and Leona. "Well come on this was your idea in the first place." She says looking at the both of them.

Team LASR passed by both Teams RWBY and JNPR as the rushed for their class and bumped into both Ozpin and Glynda as they were making there way to the Beacon landing pads. "Going somewhere?" Ozpin asked calmly.

"You told us to head into the city today to see if we could pick some additional clothing today." Leona explains as Ozpin smiles.

"Ah that's right I did, I was planning on meeting you by the Bullheads to give you some Lien, the currency here on Remnant. Glynda, if you would?" Ozpin turns to the assistant headmistress who hands each of the girls a small amount of money enough to buy maybe two or three other outfits.

"Plastic cards?" Riven takes the money in her hand and examines it. "Interesting." she takes the lien and places it in an empty pouch where she would hold gold attached to her hip.

"Note that will be taken out of your first couple of pay checks." Ozpin smirks taking a sip from his cup.

"Yea, of coarse." Riven mumbles under breath as she let's out a defeated sigh. "Well thanks anyway, we'll be back soon." Riven responds as she and the others make there way to the bullhead landing zones.

"Are you sure we can trust them Ozpin?" Gylnda asks the headmaster once LASR was out of ear shot. "I mean we hardly know anything about these four girls other then that they come from another planet, supposedly."

Ozpin nearly looks to Glynda and gives her a soft smile. "Relax Glynda you worry far to much."

"That's because you worry to little Ozpin, honestly you're far too trusting for someone that knows the things you do." Glynda retorts. "They haven't given us any real reason to trust them."

"They haven't given us a reason to not trust them Glynda." Ozpin sighs. "Besides, we're going to need all the help we can get in order to face the coming storm."

 _ **A clothing store inside Vale**_

 _Hmmm If I put some on the chest, forearms, legs, kneecaps, thighs._ Riven thinks to herself as she looks over a green one-piece loose hooded jumpsuit. "I honestly thought I wasn't going to find anything interesting here." She speaks loud enough so that only that a nearby employee can hear her.

"Well not to be rude miss but with what you're wearing right now I imagine you're not someone that is too picky about clothing." The employee speaks with a soft chuckle.

"Hahaha." Riven chuckles in response as she folds the clothing and tucks it under her arm. "I suppose you're right." She gives the man a small smile. "Can you ring this up for me?" The employee nods and leads her to the register to where both Leona and Ashe are already buying outfits.

"Hey Riven, get what you need?" Ashe asks to which Riven nods handing the man the two outfits she found.

"Where's Shyvana?" Riven asks noticing she wasn't in the store anymore.

"She grabbed what she wanted, paid and headed back towards Beacon" Leona grabs the clothing and starts making her way for the exit after paying. "Come on let's go back as well."

"Hopefully no one has managed to piss her off to much." Riven says with a grin.

 _ **Beacon academy cafeteria**_

Shyvana had gotten back to Beacon academy long before the rest of her "team" and was exploring the school's campus before stopping in the cafeteria. Her eyes wander around the cafeteria as she leans on the door frame at the entrance. Seeing nothing of importance right now she turns to leave before a red blur crashes into her.

"Owie..." Ruby cries as she falls onto her back little tiny Beowolves circling her head as she looks up to see who she ran into. "Ohmygodi'msosorryIdidn'tseeyoustandingthereandIwaspayingattentionandI'mreallysorryIreallydidn'tmeantorunintoyouandi'msosorry!" Ruby speaks so quickly Shyvana can barely keep up with what she's saying. Shyvana smiles at the young girl's babbling thinking how much she reminds the half-dragon of one of the guards at the king's castle every time they would run into Shyvana. "It's fine, next time just watch where you're going." Shyvana replies.

"Oh hey you're one of the Huntresses that saved me yesterday I-I didn't have a chance to thank you then so, uhm, Thank you! I'm Ruby by the way Ruby Rose. We didn't exactly get a proper introduction yesterday ether." Ruby was beaming as she was looking up at Shyvana who was taken a bit aback at the girl's sudden one eighty that the girl just pulled.

"Uh, sure don't mention it." Shyvana replies rubbing the back of her head. _Is she always like this?_ She wonders to herself. "And no I suppose we didn't, I'm Shyvana Aka, one of the new combat instructors." She tells Ruby.

"You Dolt!" They both turn around to see the WBY part of team RWBY and team JNPR walking up now. "There's a reason you're not suppose to run in the halls!" Weiss says annoyed at the young leader's clumsiness. "I'm so sorry, for my leader's clumsiness Professor Aka." Weiss gives a polite bow.

"How did you know I was a professor?" Shyvana asks she hadn't introduced herself yet how could she possible..."You're one of the new combat instructors from that Huntress team LASR. I take great pride in knowing every single professor that works here even before I meet them properly,as heiress to the Schnee Dust Company I must always be prepared." Ah well that would explain it, she did after all take the time to introduce herself properly yesterday even while they were being chased by a Giant Nevermore and Deathstalker.

"Weiss." Yang speaks up placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "That's really creepy."

"Hush you!" Weiss brushes off Yang's hand and gives her trademark Weiss Schnee scowl.

Yang rolls her eye's and turns to Shyvana. "Thanks again for saving my sister yesterday Professor I'm Yang Xiao Long." The blonde points to herself with a cheerful smile plastered on her face. "And the one with the book is my partner Blake Belladonna." she points to the raven haired girl holding a book.

"I'm very capable of introducing myself Yang." Blake responds not even picking her head up from the book she was reading.

"And these guys are team JNPR." Yang continues introducing her friends as the male blonde takes over.

"I'm Jaune Arc and I'm the leader of team JNPR." Jaune puts on a brave face but his voice sounds shaky an nervous. _I still have no idea why I was picked for leader._ Jaune thinks to himself letting out a sigh.

"Oh my god that thing you did yesterday was so cool where you and that white haired girl with the giant sword jumped up and smashed that frozen Deathstalker to pieces how did that girl with the bow even do that that was awesome!" the orange haired girl Nora speaks quickly not as quick as Ruby was before but quick enough that made Shyvana wonder if she knew how to breath.

"Nora." The pink eyed boy places a hand on Nora's shoulder to get her to calm down. "Please relax, you're going to drive the new professor insane."

Shyvana rubs her forehead and sighs at the girl's hyperactive nature. _Gods this girl would give Jinx a run for her money on the crazy scale. Just breath Shyvana stay relaxed no need to get agitated at a bunch of kids._ Shyvana thinks to herself her eyes moving from Nora and to Ren.

"My name is Lie Ren, please just call me Ren and this Nora Valkyrie. I apologize for her out burst she does that." Ren says trying his hardest to keep his hyperactive friend calmed down.

Shyvana nods. "It's quite alright Ren."

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos it's a pleasure to meet you Professor Aka, well you know when we're not being chased by Grimm." Shyvana chuckles and nods. "Uhm Professor if you don't me asking, where did you get your armor? It's a very interesting design." Pyrrha asks rubbing the back of her neck.

"No it's alright Pyrrha my armor is called Dragon scale armor, no it's not made from dragon scales it's just folded in such a way that it appears as though I have the scales of a dragon." before she could continue she hears someone call out to her and foot steps come down the hall.

"Making friends already Shyvana? Never knew you had it in you." Riven says with a grin as she walks up them, Leona and Ashe beside her.

"Hmph, you're one to talk exile." Shyvana groans seeing the ex-Noxian commander has returned along with the others as well.

"Riven, Shyvana, behave." Leona orders trying to defuse the situation before it get's out of control. "We have to go meet Professor Goodwitch later and I'd rather not have to bring one of you or both of you to her in pieces." Leona explains getting in between the glaring contest both girls were having.

Shyvana sighs. "Fine." she looks to both of the younger teams. "I'll see you kids in class." Shyvana speaks plainly before fallowing her team down the hall towards Glynda Goodwitch's office

After the meeting with Glynda the girls are told to listen in on other classes every so often so while the rest of her team went to other classes, Ashe attended Professor Port's class with RWBY and JNPR. Ashe sat at the top most row of seats wondering how the hell this man could talk about him so much and call it a lecture. She let's out a heavy sigh thinking that perhaps she was missing something, although from the way his story sounds Port just seemed to love to hear himself talk.

"I do professor Port!" Ashe was pulled from her thoughts as she heard Weiss shout from the front of the class room.

"Well then step forward and face your challenger." Port says pointing to a cage in the room that has started to snarl growl and thrash about inside the cage. _How the hell did he manage to get a Grimm inside a cage let alone on school grounds!_ Ashe wonders to herself as her eyes fix to Weiss who was already dressed in her combat gear. _She changes quick. How did she even manage to do that and no one see her change?_ Ashe shakes her head clearing her mind of the very reasonable questions that were popping into her mind.

"Represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheers.

"Fight Well!" Blake smiles waving a little flag.

"Go Weiss!" Yang shouts.

Weiss got into a fighting stance as she waited for Port to open up the cage and release the Grimm

"Alright let the match, begin!" Port announces as he uses his blunderbuss axe to cut open the lock on the cage releasing the Boarbatusk which immediately charged Weiss who skillfully dodged away from the attack slashing the Grimm on it's side as she did. The Boarbatusk seemed more pissed off then hurt by the attack most likely do to the thick armor covering the top of the Grimm. Weiss prepared herself for another charge from the Grimm.

"Haha! Wasn't expecting that were you." Professor Port says causing Weiss to take her eyes off of the Grimm for a moment.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby shouts as Weiss dashes towards the Grimm as it charges at her at the same time. The attack was deflected by the Grimm's armor and Weiss is knocked into the air as her multi action dust rapier Myrtenaster got caught in the Boarbatusk's tusks. As Weiss struggles to get her weapon free she can hear Professor Port "Oh! Bold new approach!" fallowed by Ruby "Come on Weiss show it who's boss!" Weiss glares at Ruby right before the Grimm rips her weapon out of her hands tossing it across the room, it then rams Weiss causing her to tumble back a bit.

"Oh ho. What will you do without your weapon?" Port says with a hint of disappointment in his voice. The Boarbatusk charges Weiss again just as she's recovering but Weiss quickly rolls to the side causing the Grimm to charge into a wall disorienting it for a few moments giving Weiss enough time to retrieve her weapon.

"Weiss, go for it's belly there's no armor underneath!" Ruby explains trying to assist her partner and teammate.

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss snaps at the young leader causing Ruby to hang her head and frown at the girl's harsh tone. _Damn it Weiss she only wanted to help._ Ashe thinks to herself shaking her head. As the Boarbatusk charges up a powerful spinning ball attack Weiss was busy charging her own attack she had formed a glyph in the air and attached herself to it as the Grimm released and began a rolling charge at white clad huntress she shot herself towards the Grimm like a bullet and easily pierced the armor less bottom of the Boarbatusk.

"Excellent! It seems we are in the presence of a true huntress in training!" Port announces with pride in his voice as Weiss storms out of the room Ruby fallowing close behind. Ashe looks back waiting for a few moments before deciding she should try and talk to Weiss. As Ashe was leaving the room she managed to see Weiss stomping away from Ruby, she started fallowing Weiss as Ozpin walked towards Ruby most likely to offer some advice to the young leader.

"Ms. Schnee!" Ashe shouts as she catches up to the heiress.

"O-Oh! Professor Avarosa." Weiss turns to face the woman that had called her. "I noticed that you were in professor Port's class, is there a reason why?" Weiss asks curiously.

"The headmistress thought it would be wise for us to sit in on a few other of the classes every so often to meet the other professors and some students." Ashe responds but crosses her arms over her chest as she looks down at the teen. "But that's not why I've come to talk to you, and please call me Ashe while were outside of class." The archer says with a soft smile placing a hand on Weiss shoulder. "Now what seems to be troubling you?"

"I don't think Professor Ozpin made the right choice in choosing Ruby as team leader." Weiss explains with a small amount of malice in her tone.

"And you wish he had made you the leader is that correct?" Weiss seems somewhat embarrassed hearing someone other then herself say those but nods her head yes still. "Weiss honestly." Ashe let's out a sigh as she shakes her head. "That's exactly why he didn't choose you to be leader."

"B-but that doesn't make any sense!" Weiss interrupts Ashe before she could get a chance to explain herself.

"Don't interrupt me young lady." Ashe counters causing Weiss to hang her head in shame. "In front of me I see a girl that has been groomed from birth for success you've had the best teachers money could buy and you fully expected to become a leader because of all of that teaching you had received, correct?" Weiss nods at Ashe's words. "Weiss...someone can't teach you how to be a good leader, people can give you hints and pointers but no body can make you a good leader, regardless of how good of a teacher you might have had." Weiss continues to listen to Ashe and what she is saying does make sense to the heiress. "I see in front of me a girl that has always gotten what they have wanted in life."

"That's not even remotely true...well it's not entirely true." Weiss sighs as she looks up at Ashe again. "Listen Weiss so you didn't get to be the leader it's not a big deal Ruby is young and she is going to need a lot of help in finding what will make her a great leader, hell maybe even the best leader that will ever graduate from this academy, but she's going to need help from her partner." Ashe gives Weiss a small smile. "A good leader is also only as good as their team so don't try being the best leader you can be, but the best person you can be." Ashe removes her hand from Weiss shoulder and turns to leave the Heiress with her thoughts."Good night Weiss." Ashe turns to give Weiss a small wave as she makes her way down the hall.

"Ashe, you're back late, didn't Part's class end twenty minutes ago?" Riven asks as Ashe walks in the door trying to be as quiet as she can be once she noticed both Leona and Shyvana were already in bed sleeping.

"I had a talk with Weiss, she and Ruby got into an argument I just only hope I managed to get through her though." Ashe whispers as she makes her way over to her bed stripping her cloths off in order to put on a night gown.

"Ah, was she upset about not being picked for team leader?" Riven asks to which Ashe nods. "figures, rich brat." Riven voice leaking with malice.

"Riven she's not that bad. I think she will become a caring person in the near future she's got good friends to help with that." Riven only rolls her eyes at Ashe's words. "What are you still doing up by the way Riven?" Ashe asks.

"I'm meditating searching within myself in order to find my Semblance, my Ki is making it easy to search my aura for any hidden secrets it may have." Riven answers. "Don't worry Ashe it doesn't hurt me just go to sleep now."

Ashe sighs and shakes her head. "Alright Riven, don't stay up too late though." Riven simply waves her off and returns to her meditations once Ashe has climbed into bed.

 _Okay Riven focus, remove all outside distractions, center yourself._ Riven breaths softly as she feels a lightness surround her the air grows cold. She opens up her eyes and finds herself in a cold dark room, soon though the cold air is replaced by a warm glowing light, this was her aura. Unlike her Ki which gave her a calm relaxed feeling a feeling of peace, her aura gave her a warm feeling a feeling of being wanted, needed, loved. Her aura made her feel things she had long since thought she forgot, that's when she found it a deep hidden power, a power unlike any she had felt before. A golden orb appeared in front of the exile and moved around her quickly much like a dragonfly, was it inspecting her, what did it want? _Is this my Semblance?_ Riven mumbles as a golden orb floats in front of her almost like it was staring at her, Riven reaches out very slowly in the direction of the orb trying not to startle the object. She wraps her fingers around the small object and brings it close to her chest, as she does it begins to glow brightly in her hands soon engulfing her in a blinding white light. Riven's eyes shoot open as she breaths heavily gasping for air, once she's calmed down an her breathing has stabilized she feels something in her left hand she looks down as her eyes widen at the sight. "A sword?" Riven whispers as she lifts her hand up to gaze at the sight of the sword, it was ethereal but it felt so real as if this blade had always been with her always been a part of her even more so then her rune sword. "Let's see." Riven focuses on the ethereal blade and it soon vanishes with out a trace but she can still feel the blade it's power resting deep inside her waiting for her to release it again. With a smile on her face Riven set's her head down on her pillows and shuts her eyes drifting off into a deep sleep, this will be the first night in a long time Riven has fallen asleep with a smile.

 **A/N: Please Review, tips, hints, tricks and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, please don't sue me, I don't have much ;3;**

 **Strange the website seems to have removed a few words from the story not even changed them just flat out removed them, I think I got them all though.**


	3. Adjusting

Adjusting

 **A/N This chapter is several weeks after the events of chapter two.**

Shyvana and Leona each take a seat on their respective beds groaning in pain as the do. Ever since Riven discovered her Semblance she has been moping the floor with the other three girls the strength that Riven now posses is nothing short of amazing. However Riven's Semblance isn't what makes her so powerful, the reason her power has significantly increased is because she has managed to use her Aura to increase the strength of her Ki powers and vice versa.

"I miss the days when I could over power that Noxian bitch." Shyvana growls as she pulls off the armor on her left arm running her other hand over the large bruise she got in her last fight with Riven.

"I'm not sure why I was so surprised when she found her Semblance so soon, I mean she already used a form of inner energy before she unlocked her aura it should come to no surprise to us that she would become this strong." Leona groans as her hands move across the bruise on her stomach.

A few days after Riven had learned what her Semblance was Ashe soon found out about her own Semblance. It was during a training fight with Riven when Ashe found her Semblance she noticed that she could feel every arrow she was shooting as if the were a part of her her arrows were also turning and curving in ways that were impossible as they went for the area's on Riven's body that she was aiming at. When she launched her Frozen Crystal arrow at Riven, that's when she figured out that she could control ice, or at the very least her ice arrows, it wasn't till much later that she learned she could control ice as a whole. During that fight with Riven she not only learned about her Semblance but also managed to use it to beat Riven, she was rather ecstatic about the whole fight even if she only managed to beat her that one time, though she has managed to give the Noxian exile a run for her money each and every fight.

"At least it wasn't Ashe and Riven versus us, the last time we did that we were beat in less then sixty seconds." Shyvana shivers at the thought of the thrashing that both the Freljord queen and Noxian exile had given them.

"Remind us to not let them do that again until we learn our Semblances." Shyvana nods in agreement at Leona's words.

"Speaking of the frost archer where is she?" Shyvana asks as she tries standing up, letting out a sigh of relief to notice her aura has healed most of her injuries. "Ahh I love this aura, combine it with my dragon blood and I heal faster then I ever thought possible." Shyvana chuckles as she looks over at Leona who's wounds have mostly healed as well.

"Being chosen of the sun is quite useful in that area too, Shyvana." Leona chuckles "And I belive she may be in the shooting range. She said something about wanting to learn how to shoot and use her Semblance at the same time. She told me she finds it difficult to focus on making her arrows while controlling the ones she's fired." Leona answers to which Shyvana nods.

"Hmm I always thought she was good at multitasking, no matter." She starts making her way to the bedroom door before looking over her shoulder to add. "If anyone asks I'll be looking for team RWBY." Leona grins.

"You seem rather fond of those girl's Shyvana, any reason why?" Shyvana merely shrugs.

"Those girls are interesting something always seems to happen when they're around." Shyvana responds before leaving Leona alone in the room.

Shyvana makes her way down the hall to the cafeteria knowing that team RWBY and team JNPR would be at lunch around this time of day. The energy of the cafeteria was as palpable as always she could hear all different kinds of voices in the cafeteria ones whining about a massive amount of assignments, ones excited about a grade they got on a test it was then Shyvana picked on one voice in particular. "Nora..." Shyvana sighs shaking her head as she looks over to the table to see both teams RWBY and JNPR listing on one of Nora's outrageous stories again, well everyone but Blake who has her face buried in a book. As Shyvana was making her way over to the kids she heard some laughing normally she would pay no mind to it people were always laughing but there was something sinister about it she turned her head and what she saw caused her blood to boil, she could barely keep herself from keeping her skin color from changing and her horns from showing up but she could feel her scales forming on her skin, thankfully not on her face where she had no armor. Team CRDL picking on a rabbit Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina was her name a second year student a part of team CFVY, the young girl is far to timid for her own good. The longer Shyvana watched them yank on Velvet's ears the angrier she got, she stormed over to the table they were all at her eyes changing from a dark red to a bright yellow.

"CARDIN WINCHESTER!" Shyvana roars so loud it feels as though the entire cafeteria shook at the thunderous boom. Immediately Cardin let go of Velvet's ears as the rabbit Faunus ran behind the angry half-dragon team CRDL's eyes were wide with horror as Shyvana gave them a glare that would even send a chill up Glynda Goodwitch's spine.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Shyvana growls as every eye in the cafeteria was locked onto her each one of them knew very well that an angry Shyvana made an angry Glynda look like a child having a temper tantrum.

"Uh...i...uhm...we...I" Cardin trips and stumbles over his words as he tries to find the right words to explain his racism to the extremely pissed off combat instructor, however all he can find right now is that he can't control his bladder under a Shyvana death glare.

"PERHAPS I WAS TO LIGHT IN MY DISAPLIN THE LAST TIME I CAUGHT YOU PATHATIC EXCUSES FOR MEN DOING THIS!" If team CRDL eyes got any wider they may very well rip their faces apart and if they got any paler they may be mistaken for as ghosts. Shyvana reaches out and grabs Cardin by the collar of his uniform and pulls him close to her.

"You have ten second to explain to Ms. Scarlatina how sorry you are before you and the rest of your team joins me in the arena again, and this time I'll make sure to brake something more then just your nose!" Cardin looked as though he was staring into the eyes of the Grim Reaper which he may the next time Shyvana catches him being a racist asshole. Shyvana releases Cardin looking down at him as he slumps to the floor.

"Ten."

"Uhm...Uhm...Uhhhh" He looks up to Shyvana as he continues to stutter.

"Nine."

Cardin's eyes snap to Velvet who was still hiding behind the half-dragon.

"Eight."

"Looo-k Ve-Velvet I-I-I'm really sorry about this."

"Seven."

"EXTREMLY SORRY, I-I SHOULD NEVER HAVE PICKED ON YOU A-A-AND I SWEAR I-I-I'LL STOP!"

"Good boy." Shyvana grins down at Cardin who looked as though his heart may stop beating any second. "You can go change your pants now." Cardin scampers to his feet and runs out of the cafeteria with the rest of his team hot on his tail.

"I CATCH ANYONE ONE OF YOU PICKING ON SOMEONE FOR ANY REASON AT ALL I SWEAR TO YOU I WILL NOT SHOW THE SAME MERCY I SHOWED CARDIN AND HIS TEAM! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" Shyvana's eyes travel around the cafeteria where every student was visible pale.

"YE-YES PROFFESER AKA!" Was the answer every student gave before returning to there meals voices much lower then what they were before.

Shyvana grins as she turn around to face Scarlet who was shaking under her gaze. "What did I tell you the last time Cardin was picking on you?" Shyvana's tone of voice was one of utter disappointment.

"T-t-that I-I need to stand up for myself more. Th-That I-I-I'm a second y-y-year student a-a-and need to act like it." Velvet answers as she looks down at the ground, hear ears twitch as she hears Shyvana sigh.

"And yet you continue to let those assholes push you around like you're a piece of trash." Shyvana merely shakes her head and makes a motion with her hand letting Velvet know she could leave. As Velvet scampers away Shyvana looks to team RWBY and JNPR who were still watching her each with a glimmer in their eyes.

"What?" Shyvana looks at them puzzled.

"Damn Professor Aka. That was awesome!" Yang had a smile that stretches to ear to ear as she praised Shyvana's actions.

"Hmph it was nothing." Shyvana breaths deeply as she tries to calm herself down. What most people don't know about Shyvana is that she was subject to racism when she traveled the world of Runeterra with her father. "And please Yang, it's Shyvana when we're not in class." The half-dragon grins as she turns to face them completely.

"Ah, right sorry Shyv, I'm just not use to calling a Professor by their first name." The blonde brawler says. "But why did you go easy on them this time, the last time you caught them bullying Velv you took them to the dueling arenas and beat them into unconsciousness."

"Yea! I was really hoping to get to see you break their legs this time around!" Nora was excited at the prospect of leg breaking, something about that girl is very wrong.

Shyvana chuckles "If I catch them doing it again I'm sure I'll break more then just their legs Nora. Just pray they don't learn their lesson Nora." Shyvana responds with a sadistic grin spreading across her cheeks.

"Please don't encourage her Shyvana." Ren speaks with his usual monotone voice as he grabs a hold of the short bubbly hammer wielder next to him who was beaming when she heard Shyvana say she might do more then just some leg breaking.

"Haha, sorry Ren." Shyvana apologizes

"That was a very noble thing to do Shyvana." Blake praises Shyvana with a small smile coming across her face. "To many people like Cardin still exist in this world today, it's sick." Venom leaks from Blake's voice as she speaks.

"Huh, never thought I would hear that kind of malice coming from your voice Blake, you're rather passionate about this." The half-dragon's face turns serious at Blake's words.

"I have a lot of Faunus friends so I was treated the same way for standing up for them." Blake explains. "So I tend to passionate when it comes to Faunus rights."

Shyvana nods. "Fair enough."

"So Shyvana, why did you come here in the first place?"

"Oh? Do you have something against me being here Ruby?" Shyvana snickers

"WHAT! N-n-no I-I-D-don't it's j-just that Y-y-..."

"Relax Ruby I'm just teasing you." Shyvana smiles as Ruby pulls her hood up in an attempt to hide the blush forming around her cheeks.

"As to why I'm here well something interesting always seems to happen when you girls are around."

"Interesting how?" Weiss asks

"Well you somehow caused your bathroom to explode without the use of Dust. You turn every other Professor Port lecture into an all out brawl with the Grimm he's captured."

"I'd still like to know how he got that Deathstalker onto school grounds." Jaune interrupts.

Everyone nods in agreement to Jaune's question, save for Shyvana who just shrugs and continues with her list of things team RWBY has managed to do in just few short weeks.

"I'm still really sorry about catching your hair on fire when I tried putting that flame thrower on Crescent Rose, Pyrrha." Ruby says hiding her blushing face from the spartan woman.

"It's quite alright Ruby, nobody got hurt and that's what matters." Pyrrha gives Ruby a smile to let her know that it was okay, again.

"Oh and my favorite one...hmmm well second favorite one the time where Ruby somehow made the kitchen look like a war zone trying to open a jar of pickles was pretty incredible."

"I said sorry! I even helped clean!" The young leader just can't seem to go five minutes without being embarrassed today.

"You should have just asked me for help sis."

"Yea if I did that there wouldn't even be a kitchen anymore." Ruby mumbles.

"What was that?"

"Nothing Yang!"

"Anyway my second favorite thing you guys did was stealing Riven sword and trying to figure out how it was made, I don't think I've ever seen her so angry before." Shyvana chuckles thinking about how bewildered Riven was when team RWBY managed to steal her blade while she was asleep.

"All I wanted to do was take a closer look at her weapon, it looks so cool!" Ruby was bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I wanted to see how she got her weapon to glow without the use of Dust." Weiss defends her actions.

"Ruby was practically drooling at the sight of the weapon, I just had to help her." Yang places a hand on Ruby's head and ruffles her hair which causes the reaper to pout.

"I told them it was a bad idea." Blake deadpans.

Shyvana shakes her head with a grin plastered on her face but before she could say anything Ruby seemed to recover from her pouting.

"Speaking of weapons how do you get your weapons to shoot fire!" Ruby was drooling as she looked to the two armored gauntlets strapped to Shyvana's hip.

"These aren't special in the way you're thinking Ruby." Shyvana places a hand over her weapon and pulls them off so everyone can get a better look. "They don't shoot fire Ruby, I shoot fire, it's my Semblance." Shyvana lies well partially lies to which Ruby deflates. "Though one day I'm sure you will find out what they are really used for, other then hitting people." If Ruby was a dog her tail would no doubt be wagging back and forth at the speed of sound when she heard that.

"Awww come on please! You gotta show me what they can do now Shyvana!" Ruby puts on her best puppy dog face to which Shyvana just chuckles.

"Sorry Rose but that won't work on me." Shyvana's immunity to Ruby's deathly cute puppy dog stare causes everyone to gasp and Yang to latch onto the half-dragon.

"Teach me your ways oh great one!" Yang begs

"Maybe another time." Shyvana responds as she pulls Yang off of her.

"Speaking of Professor Viridis, here she comes." Jaune points out as Riven makes her way over to Shyvana and the two teams.

"RWBY, JNPR always a pleasure to see you eight. Well it's a pleasure to see team RWBY when they aren't blowing holes in the walls."

"We said sorry!" Both Yang and Ruby cry out as Weiss let's out a huff and Blake rolls her eyes.

"Yea, yea, yea." Riven waves her hand dismissing them before turning to Shyvana. "Come on Leona want's to see us in the sparring hall."

"May I ask why?"

Riven shrugs. "Not sure she just told me to get you then go to the hall."

Shyvana sighs as she and Riven bid farewell to both teams RWBY and JNPR before following Riven to the sparring hall.

"Has any progress been made in finding us a way home?" The half-dragon questions

"As far as I know, none."

"Are they even trying?"

Riven merely shrugs her shoulders and shakes her head. "From what Leona has told me is that all they know is that right before we appeared in the Emerald forest a strange energy fluctuation appeared right before we did."

"So they know how we got here but not how to get us back?" Shyvana huffs. "Assholes."

"Well at least it's something, even if it is relatively useless."

Shyvana and Riven continue in silence until they reach the training hall where Ashe and Leona were already waiting for them.

"Shyvana! Riven! Over here!" Ashe calls out from across the hall.

"This place is completely empty and you two pick the farthest arena?" Shyvana shakes her head bewildered by their decision.

Leona gives off a radiant smile. "Well you never know when someone may come in, gives us a chance to talk a bit freely and not in hushed whispers."

"So why did you call us here Leona?" Ashe asks as Riven and Shyvana climb into the arena.

Leona's smile only seems to get bigger. "Simple question, with a simple answer." She sets down her sword and shield and opens her arms as if she was waiting for a hug. "I want you three to hit me as hard as you can?"

The three other girls raise their eyebrows at the Solari's response.

"Why?" Ashe looks to Leona as though she was insane.

"For what purpose?" Shyvana looks concerned for the Solari's mental health.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Leona." The girls look at Riven with a look that can only be summed up as. "Really?"

"What? Someone had to say it." Riven tries to defend her joke.

Leona rolls her eyes ad groans. "Just shut up and hit me."

"I don't see the purpose of this ridiculous request but fine." Shyvana sighs but does as she is asked and enters a fighting stance.

"Come on Shyvana, give it everything you've got."

Shyvana grins "Your funeral." Shyvana brings one of her fists up for a powerful punch as it connects with Leona's face they all noticed something extraordinary. Leona didn't even flinch.

"What!" Shyvana's eyes widen in shock as she strikes Leona again, and again, and again, and again, each punch was stronger then the last yet still Leona did not move and inch. Shyvana's blows were strong enough to shatter even the strongest of metals yet Leona ignored them as though they were blows from an infant.

"H-how is that possible?" Ashe looks amazed that Leona was able to withstand blow after blow from Shyvana without even so much as blinking.

"It's my Semblance." Leona smiles as she looks to Shyvana who has stopped punching her at this point. "It let's me, for lack of a better word, set my Aura into overdrive, I can take more damage, heal faster and if I activate my Semblance even after taking damage my wounds will fade and my energy will be restored. It also allows me to project a shield in a small area around myself so that I can project my allies as well, however I can not overcharge my Aura while I have this shield up."

"Impressive, though I'm sure it must put a strain on your Aura." Riven asks.

Leona nods "Only if my Aura is taking damage however. If my Aura is constantly damaged then my Semblance won't last more then just a couple of minutes and using my Semblance after taking damage will put a massive strain on my aura deepened on how severe my injuries are or how exhausted I am."

"So I'm the only one that doesn't know what their Semblance is yet?" This realization annoys Shyvana beyond reason. Riven found hers via meditation, Ashe found hers while fighting Riven and now Leona seems to have discovered hers out of nowhere, so yes Shyvana not discovering her own Semblance yet in the weeks they have been on Remnant is infuriating. "Fanfuckingtastic." Shyvana growls as she crosses her arms under her breasts huffing in annoyance as she does.

"Oh relax Shyvana I'm sure you will discover what it is one day who knows it may come out during the field trip to Foreverfall." Ashe places a hand on Shyvana's shoulder who shrugs it off.

As they were about leave Shyvana puts her hand on Riven's shoulder. "Stay here exile were not going anywhere until I can beat you." Riven sigh's knowing that Shyvana wasn't going to let her leave. "Alright, alright." Riven climbs back onto the stage and get's ready for her duel with Shyvana.

 **A/N Sorry this took a while and it really didn't come out the way I wanted, this chapter was going to be much longer but i'll just put everything that wasn't in this chapter in chapter 4. I kept getting stuck on certain parts of this chapter not sure what I wanting to write or how I was going to write what I had, anyway sorry for the wait for a shorter chapter i'll try and make up for it in the next chapter. Fave, Fallow, Review it all helps 3~ and lets me know you care :3 Also I do not own RWBY or League of Legends**


	4. Update

I thought i'd give you a little update on why I haven't posted any other chapters, i'm a tad busy with school with finals and the like coming up so I haven't had any real free time. I'll be back soon though, I'm not gone so in case anyone was worried about that you can relax.


	5. Not Alone

**Not Alone**

 **Sorry life hit me with a bit of a curve ball but I'm back now and here's an extra long chapter as a sorry.**

 **This Chapter was meant to be longer (MUCH longer) but I had gone so long without posting anything so I thought I should give you this. Also a reupload cause the first one got screwed up.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing please don't sue you won't get much anyway.**

Riven stirs in her sleep for the first time in years Riven slept peacefully the nightmares had not disturbed her last night. "For once I wish I didn't wake up." Riven sits up on the bed and stretches her arms out letting out a groan as she does so, her blanket falls from her body and she feels a chill causing her to wrap her body she blushes and gasps when she feels she had no clothes on. "Why am I naked!?" she recoiled a bit and pulled the blanket back up in an attempt to cover herself even though she was the only one in the room. "Mmmmppphm errrm." that is until she heard someone groaning next to her. Riven's eyes went white and her face went pale as she noticed a certain red-headed half-dragon laying naked next to her. "Whats with all the noise?" Shyvana asked as she slowly opened her bright red eyes and once they made contact with Riven's an unspeakable fear soon overtook the exile and her normally tanned skin had become an almost transparent white. "This is not how I thought I would die!" Riven thought to herself, however when Shyvana made eye contact her face turned as red as her hair the half-dragon shot up in the bed accidentally showing off more of her naked body to Riven which caused the exile to blush and look away, Shyvana noticed this and covered up, spending so much time around humans seems to have affected Shyvana in more ways then one. Before either of them could say anything Leona was walked out of the bathroom wearing a black turtleneck a pair of tan chino pants her long auburn hair was combed and already dry, benefits of being a sun god's chosen most likely.

"Morning ladies." her voice had a cheery tone to it almost bubbly even that made both Riven and Shyvana very uneasy.

"Don't worry me and Ashe had come back to the room by the time you two finished your fun and were already asleep, we didn't see anything" The fact she wasn't even a little bothered by this was unsettling and what did she mean by fun? In that moment both Shyvana and Riven's eyes had gone wide as they looked at each other remembering the previous night's events. They had been sparring for hours each fighting as though they were fighting for their lives both of them determined to win but the fight ended in a draw when both girls were too exhausted to keep going neither of them had fought like that in a long time it was incredible to be pushed to the limit. When they returned to their room what they remember next was the door shutting behind them, kissing lots of kissing cloths being thrown about the room and then well neither of them wanted to admit what happened next but they knew it.

"I have no idea what came over me last night." Riven was the first of the two to speak her hand pressed up against her head as her mind was reliving last nights events. "I need a long shower," she spoke to no one in particular and didn't even bother to cover herself up as she made her way to the bathroom. Shyvana just kept sitting in bed trying to figure out just how she let her beastly desires take a hold of her like that sure being a half-dragon it's not always easy to control those desires but this was a different kind of desire.

Time passes and each member of team LASR was dressed and ready for the day however Riven and Shyvana, however, haven't said two words to each other since they woke up this morning they never talked much before but this was different it was as if they were going out of their way to not speak with each other.

"You two are going to have to get over this before we head into the Forever Fall forest in a few weeks, Glynda wants us to help watch the kids." Ashe broke the silence causing both Shyvana and Riven to look at her then at each other but before either could say anything they heard a scream come from team RWBY's room the four of the jump to their feet and rush over Leona was the first one out and wasted no time in breaking down team RWBY's door. They discover the RWB staring at Yang who was on her bed gasping for air with a look of absolute terror on her face pure raw fear.

"Yang, are you okay?" Ruby's voice was thick with worry she had never seen her sister like this before she was just as scared as Yang was at this point and both Blake and Weiss didn't look in any better shape either.

"R-Ruby?" Yang's voice was shaky and broken the words clawed at her voice threatening to tear out her voice. Yang jumped out of her bed and over to Ruby wrapping her arms around her little sister holding the girl close to her as she began to sob. "It was only a nightmare, thank the gods it was just a nightmare." However, Yang couldn't shake the feeling it was more than that. Before anyone could say anything else they heard another scream this time it came from JNPR's room and once again Leona was the first one there and once again broke down a door.

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha was the first one to rush over and examine Jaune who had the same look of terror on his face like Yang had. Jaune looks over and notices the worried looks on the faces of his team it didn't take him long to burst into tears his arms wrapped around Pyrrha. "I thought you were all dead." his voice cracked as he spoke.

"Dead? Us? Pfffft as if." Nora smiles and waves off Jaune's comment "There's nothing team JNPR can't handle." Nora spoke proudly placing both hands on her hips and puffs up her chest. Nora's cheery attitude didn't help cheer Jaune up however as he continued to tell himself that it was all his fault. Team LASR had made their way out into the hallway where other teams had started poking out of their rooms to find out what was going on.

"You all better start minding your own damn business or else today's combat class will be an example of how curiosity killed the cat!" Shyvana growled and within seconds the hallway was empty again.

"Should we let Ozpin know about this?" Ashe spoke in a hushed voice as to not alert both teams RWBY and JNPR

"They only had some bad dreams, I hardly see it as a major issue." Leona was the next to speak. "I'm sure that it was a one-time thing." Riven and Shyvana both look at each other as if they know the sleepless nights they've had because of nightmares.

"You saw both Jaune and Yang the look on their faces was one of pure terror, I don't think this is something they can get over in one night," Ashe replied but before anyone else could say anything they heard a voice behind them.

"Now what is all this fuss about?" Ozpin walked up behind team LASR with his iconic coffee mug in his hand and Glynda right behind him.

"Yang and Jaune had some lifelike nightmares and..." Before Riven could finish a certain scythe wielder had rushed over and begun asking Ozpin if he could help Yang.

"OhmygoshprofesserOzpinpleaseyougottahelpmysisteri'vneverseenherlikethisbeforeshelookssoscaredandhelplessandi'mnotsurewhattodoshejustkeepsrambleingonabouthowidiedandhowshecouldn'tsaveandhowsorryitwasbutnomatterhowmanytimesitrytotellheritwasjustadreamlikeshewouldtellmewhenihadnightmaresshejustkeepssayingthatitfeltsorealandthatmaybeitwasrealandthatthisisadream." Ruby continued to ramble but it seemed as though the only one that could understand what she was saying was Ozpin.

"OhmygoshprofesserOzpinyougottahelpus." Nora soon joined in and started mixing in her own ramblings with Ruby's thankfully Ren came up behind her and covered his friend's mouth.

"She was hoping that you could help Jaune calm down he's mumbling about how it was all his fault," Ren spoke after Nora counterattack and Ruby finally stopped her rambling.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee. "Very well if these nightmares are as bad as you say they are I'd like to get to the source of them as soon as possible, have them both meet me in my office right now and the rest of you get to class." Ozpin points to team LASR. "I also believe you four have classes to teach." Ozpin takes his leave while Glynda helps teams JNPR and RWBY lead Jaune and Yang to Ozpin's office.

"Whats the matter Riven?" Leona asked the silver-haired Noxian who was standing in the hallway with her hand under her chin watching the shaking Yang and Jaune being lead away."

"Hmmm oh I just find it odd that Yang and Jaune had similar nightmares, from what I understood from Ruby was that Yang failed to protect her little sister and thus she died because of it, and when we first got to JNPR's room Jaune said he thought that his team had died and how it was all his fault."

"Well, Jaune is still trying to get used to being a leader so it's understandable that he would be scared of getting his team killed," Shyvana replied.

"And Yang is Ruby's older sister so it makes sense that she would be devastated if she failed to protect her little sister," Ashe added.

"Perhaps but it still seems so strange for it to happen at the same time." Riven decided it was best to put it off to the side of her mind for now and started to fallow her team to the combat arena.

"Hahahahahahaha...I'm not the only that got dragged here it seems, what fun."

Ozpin decided to speak with Jaune first and have Yang wait outside with Glynda to watch the young girl. "I've never seen you so shaken before Miss Xiao-Long what did you see?" Yang gave no response to Glynda's question though she just stared down at her hands shaking with fear.

"Now if you could start from the beginning I know it might be painful but it will help if you tell me about this nightmare of yours," Jaune said nothing at first merely stared blankly at the ground replaying the nightmare over and over again in his head. "Jaune?" Hearing Ozpin's voice a second time brought him back to the land of the living.

"S-Sorry professor Ozpin," Jaune spoke at last but his voice was weak and cracked as though he was had just been holding his breath. "Okay, okay." Jaune proceeds to tell Ozpin every single detail about the nightmare and not a single word of Jaune's tale is pleasant. Jaune leaves Ozpin's office looking no better than when he went in passing Glynda Goodwitch on his way out.

"I'm assuming Yang's tale was just as colorful?" Ozpin looked to Glynda as Jaune left.

"That depends on what Jaune told you." Glynda let out a sigh as she rubs her eyes.

"He told me he found himself alone in darkness, pure absolute darkness no sound, no wind he couldn't even hear his own thoughts." Ozpin cupped his hands and pressed up against his face. "He then told me he started to hear cries of help coming from his team, first it was Nora, he ran to her as fast as he could but when he got to Nora all he saw was her body mangled and broken. Ren was the next one to call to him for help same story he was too late he was already gone, and so were his limbs." Ozpin sigh's "Pyrrha's was the most graphic, however." Not one to sugarcoat things Ozpin came out and said it. "He found her innards ripped out and her body decapitated." Ozpin kept himself resolute it was hard to tell if he was shaken at all.

Glynda was taken aback by the tale, Jaune didn't seem like the person that would know such gory details about the human body. "Yang's didn't include her teammates, just her sister Ruby." Glynda took a dip breath. "She told me that she and her sister were having a pleasant chat on school grounds one moment the next she was in the middle of a dark forest, the moon was a blood red and her sister was nowhere in sight. That's when she heard Ruby call out for Yang's help she ran as fast as she could to find Ruby but she only found her cape covered in blood, warm blood. Then she heard Ruby call for help again but still no Ruby at the next spot only a broken Crescent Rose." Glynda paused for a moment and exhaled her breath shaky. "The third time she heard Ruby call for help Yang had found her but it was far too late, Beowolves had already killed her and began devouring Ruby, Yang told me she could see her sister's limbs be torn off her gut cut open and tears in her eyes." There was a stillness in Ozpin's office.

"This is serious." Ozpin leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Have Leona's team watch both Yang and Jaune closely I want to know if something in their daily lives could have brought this on," Ozpin ordered and Glynda nodded.

A week came and went and both Jaune's and Yang's nightmares have only gotten worse, Yang was being watched by Shyvana and Riven while Leona and Ashe looked after Jaune both look exhausted all the time, it was clear that they haven't been sleeping in an attempt to avoid the nightmares. Team LASR hasn't seen anything that might be bringing these on either until one night when Shyvana and Riven found Yang wandering campus halls. "Yang what are you doing out of your room?" Shyvana jogged up to the blonde and put her hand on Yang's shoulder.

"I need to find it." Yang was frantically looking around for something.

"Find what?" Shyvana followed Yang's eyes around the hall and found nothing in sight.

"That creature that has been giving me these nightmares, last night I saw it, it had these bright white eyes and bright red arm blades." Riven and Shyvana's eyes widened. "It looked like a ghost but was black instead of white, I know it's out here somewhere haunting me!" Yang's eyes turned to a bright red as she clenched fists however she couldn't stand anymore and soon fell asleep falling down onto the floor.

Riven knelt down next to Yang. "She's fine I think she just passed out she's been awake for two days straight after all." Riven picked Yang up and started to walk down the hall back to team RWBY's room.

"He's here too isn't he?" Shyvana turned to Riven who let out a sigh and nodded.

"I think so, I hope it isn't but I fear it is," Riven responded turning to look at the sleeping Yang. "Don't worry Yang, this is the last night you and Jaune will have these nightmares."

The next morning team LASR was in Ozpin office to tell him they know what is causing the nightmares. "Who is Nocturne?" Ozpin asked.

"He's from our world and he's a demon, a nightmare demon to be precise he can invade people's dreams and give them horrifying nightmares," Ashe explained.

"That's not all he can do Nocturne can also bring those nightmares to life if this goes on any longer sooner or later the school will be overrun with these nightmares," Shyvana added.

Glynda and Ozpin both looked at each other with worried expressions. "How do we stop him?" Glynda looked back at the four women.

"It's strange though back in our world he was able to fill an entire town's population's dreams with nightmares, so far he's only torturing Yang and Jaune he might be weak here." Shyvana continued. "So he must be close to both Yang and Jaune we need only to find him and kill him."

"Or chase him away, killing him might be difficult he's a slippery one able to move through the shadows the same way a fish swims through water." Leona crossed her arm, lowered her head and closed her eyes trying to think of a way to catch him.

"If I may," Ozpin spoke up and everyone listened closely to what he had to say, come nightfall Nocturne

"Yang come on please get some sleep," Ruby begged her sister staring at her with a pleading look. "The most sleep you've gotten in two days was the thirty minutes you were asleep when professors Aka and Viridis carried you in here last night." Ruby pouts but Yang is unmoved.

"Ruby is right Yang you aren't one to let anything scare you let alone a few bad dreams." Blake chimed in but it still did not help.

"These aren't just bad dreams or nightmares, these are visions and I can't take it anymore if I have to relive it one more time I'm going to lose my mind." Yang curled up into a ball her hand on her head as the images of her failures run through her mind.

"Enough of this!" Weiss snapped and all eyes locked on her. "Blake and Ruby are both right, you're stronger than these 'visions' and this supposed creature tormenting you are you really going to let some phantom bully you!?" Weiss was in the middle of the floor dressed in her pajamas with her hands on her hips.

"Weiss I..." Yang tried to speak but Weiss wasn't having any of it.

"Don't interrupt me Xiao-Long!" Weiss snapped again causing Yang's eyes widen in surprise. "You are not one to sit around and be bullied so when you fall asleep tonight you aren't going to try and save Ruby you are going to search for this creature torturing you and you're going to show it that you don't mess with Yang Xiao-Long!" Weiss glared at Yang with annoyance that she would allow herself to be bullied by some nightmare.

Weiss was right Yang wasn't going to allow this creature to torment her any longer. "You're right Weiss, tonight I won't go looking for it in the real world tonight I'll hunt it down in my mind and teach it a lesson it will NEVER forget!" Yang pounded her fists together a fire burned in her eyes that team RWBY hasn't seen in a week causing every member to smile and for Ruby to give Weiss a big hug, much to Weiss' annoyance.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ruby squeezed Weiss so tightly she had to gasp for air.

"G-G-Get off me Dolt, I-I can't breathe!" Weiss complained as she tried to pull herself away from her grateful leader.

"Careful Ruby you're going to make Weiss pass out," Blake spoke with a soft smile. "I didn't know you cared about Yang so much Weiss." Blake teased.

"Wh-what are you implying!" Weiss blushed as she got away from Ruby's gut crushing hug. "I'm merely sick of having her wake us up in the middle of the night with her screaming that's all!" Weiss protested crossing her arms are turning her back to Blake.

"It's okay Weiss we all care about you as well, even if you do make it a little hard sometimes." Blake's teasing continued which only caused Weiss to become even more flustered.

"Alright, you two that's enough let's all just get a good night's sleep tonight right?" Ruby spoke up in a successful attempt to stop the teasing as she looked back at her sister. "That's an order Yang." the young leader gave a coy smile to her older sister who merely rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Ruby tonight the only screaming will be the creature as it begs me for forgiveness," Yang spoke with her usual confidence as everyone climbed into bed.

Meanwhile, team, JNPR was trying to get Jaune to sleep as well.

"Jaune you say that you've been seeing some strange creature in your dreams?" Ren asked to which Jaune nodded. "Is it some kind of Grimm?"

"It's no Grimm I've ever seen and it always appears right before I find one of your corpses," he spoke with a shaky voice.

"So how about you beat it up instead of trying to save us?" Nora responded.

"Beat up my nightmare?" Jaune hadn't thought of that before.

"What a wonderful idea Nora!" Pyrrha absolutely loved that idea since it was the cause of Jaune's troubles taking it out should stop the nightmares.

"I agree if this creature is the source of your problems then you should attempt to destroy it." Ren also agreed with Nora's plan even she had good ideas every now and again.

"Yea break it's legs Jaune!" Nora spoke in her usual cheery tone.

"It doesn't have legs, Nora," Jaune responded.

Nora pouted. "Oh." However, her smile and cheery tone soon returned. "Then break its face!"

"It is your mind Jaune, in theory, you should have more control over your thoughts then this creature does," Ren added

"Maybe you guys are right." Jaune had a hint of hope in his voice this time.

"You can do this Jaune, I know you can." Pyrrha got up from her bed and walked over to Jaune placing a hand on his shoulder. "And we will do whatever we can from out here to help you." Pyrrha was soon joined by Ren and Nora who stood next to the red-head.

"Okay, I can do this!" Jaune sounded confident something he almost never sounded like, even more so this past week, it was refreshing. "Thanks, guys."

"Anytime Jaune, now get some rest we will be here making sure you can get through this." Ren had a small smile on his face as Jaune nodded ready to face his fears this time instead of run from them.

"Alright, I can do this." Jaune took a deep breath as he lays down in bed with Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha watching over him. He shut his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

In the dead of night team, LASR was wide awake watching and wait for Nocturne to show up they broke up into teams and hid in both RWBY and JNPR's rooms. Shyvana and Riven hiding inside team RWBY's bathroom while Leona and Ashe hid inside JNPR's they sat in silence fearing that even the smallest of sounds would tip off Nocturne to their presence they weren't even completely sure that Nocturne even needed to be near his victims, when he terrorized that Demacian town he was in a crypt a few miles away from the town its self, sure he seemed weaker as he was only tormenting Yang and Jaune rather than the whole school but they didn't know how weak he was. It wasn't long after Pyrrha, Ren and Nora had fallen asleep that Nocturne had snuck his way into their room from underneath the door, it was a simple matter for him to do even with those metal blades on his wrists he was more or less a shadow after all.

"As fun as this has been, I think it's time I cut that head open and let out all those little monsters you have resting in your brain." Nocturne's voice was cold and malicious as he approached Jaune but before he could so much as move an inch from the door Leona and Ashe burst out of JNPRs restroom in that same moment Leona tossed her Zenith Blade at Nocturne but it only grazed still it was enough so Leona could dash over and bash him with her shield sending him through not only JNPR's bedroom door but also team RWBY's.

"That's the second time you've broken down their doors this month." Ashe had a grin on her face as she ran next to Leona. The sounds of the doors breaking woke up both teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Wh-what in the world!" Weiss shot up in her bed as Nocturne snarled and got up shaking the debris of the broken doors off himself. Shyvana and Riven then burst out of RWBY's restroom.

"Leona, Ashe, Shyvana, and Riven" Nocturne snarled. "I knew you four were here, I was hoping you wouldn't find out I was here till it was too late." Nocturne was clearly annoyed that he had been found out when he was so close to unleashing total chaos.

"You!" Yang's eyes were a bright red as she jumped out of her bed right to Nocturne and hit him with the force of a Beringel and she didn't even have her Ember Celica on and she still sent him flying through the wall. "You Bastard! You're that thing from my nightmares!" Yang was seething with anger.

As Nocturne recovers he quickly finds the hallway filled with everyone from Team RWBY, LASR and JNPR Though team LASR was the only one armored everyone was Armed.

"Wow, so is this the spooky shadow thingy that was scaring you Jaune?" Nora asked to which Jaune responded with a Nod he was shaky clearly terrified of Nocturne but still, he stood at the ready to attack the nightmare demon. "Well let's smash him to bits them." Nora was perhaps a bit too eager to fight Nocturne.

"I agree, Nora." Pyrrha was probably the most determined to get rid of this monster, well maybe the second most determined

"You! Do you have Any idea how little sleep I've gotten this week because of Yang's blood-curdling screams!?" Weiss stood at the ready waiting for the order to send Nocturne to an icy hell.

"It seems I'm a bit outmatched here." Nocturne turned to escape but was blocked by not only students flooding the hall to find out what was going but also Glynda and Ozpin.

"So you're the reason two of my students have been terrified of going sleep?" Ozpin had a grin on his face as he took a sip of his coffee. "Perhaps you should give up, you can't get away."

Nocturne laughs. "That's where you are wrong." Suddenly a huge wave of darkness flys off Nocturne and surrounds the school in it covering in in pure terrifying darkness. All sound, all sight, all light was gone even though everyone in the hall was standing next to each other they couldn't see each other or even hear each other all they could hear was Nocturne's laughter as he slipped away he would have been in the clear had he not spent so much time tormenting Yang and Jaune somehow both of them were able to see him, hear him and each other.

"No, You are not getting away!" Yang darted off towards Nocturne with Jaune not too far behind him.

"Not this time, I won't let you hurt them this time." Jaune was determined to protect those he cared for even if he knew he didn't much of a chance at defeating Nocturne but he needed to try.

It was about five minutes after Nocturne had covered the school in a darkness that it had started to fade away and everyone had regained their senses they noticed Nocturne was gone, along with Jaune and Yang.

Ruby was panicking with Yang nowhere insight. "Where's Yang? Where is she, she's not here she's gone! I-I-It took her that thing took her!" Ruby's face was pale.

"Jaune's gone too!" Pyrrha was just as terrified as Ruby but she wasn't visibly terrified but inside she was shaken to her core. Pyrrha and Ruby may have been the two that were panicking the most but that didn't mean that the others weren't just as scared for their friends they were all searching frantically

"Everyone calm down now!" Glynda snapped at everyone causing each student to snap to attention as though they were in the military. "We will find them and we will find this creature."

"Well said Glynda, now I believe we should break up into teams and search the campus they can't have gotten far," Ozpin spoke with his usual calm demeanor.

While everyone was getting organized to start searching for Nocturne, Yang, and Jaune they had already chased Nocturne to a secluded area in the school courtyard. "Hmmmm seems Paranoia didn't work on you two, well it matters not once you two are dead your nightmares will help me turn this school into my personal playground."

Yang snarled and charged at Nocturne but her attack was easily blocked by one of the massive wrist blades on his arm. Smiling Nocturne went in for a counterattack against Yang but Jaune rushed in to help Yang and deflected the attack with his sword. Nocturne hissed as Yang then punched Nocturne in the chest with a full blast of her Ember Celica. Nocturne was knocked back a bit Yang followed up with a quick shot from her Ember Celica but Nocturne cast some kind of shield around himself that absorbed the attack he quickly counterattacked launching a massive hand that was made of pure darkness at both Yang and Jaune who were unable to get away in time they both got knocked back a bit leaving a trail of darkness in front of them. Nocturne kept up the pressure and quickly got in close to both of them with his blades drawn he slashed at both of them Yang took a hit but Jaune's shield got in the way seems lady luck favors him Nocturne kept attacking over and over again unrelenting in his assault both Yang and Jaune were able to block a few of his attack but took a lot of hits and neither of them had slept in days they couldn't keep up the fight for long and Nocturne knew it.

Nocturne laughs as he knocks both Jaune and Yang down again. "Whats the matter getting tired? Why not lay down and take a rest I promise to make your deaths quick." Nocturne taunted both of them Yang's anger clearly visible on her face but she was finding it hard to move. "Whats the matter Yang, run out of strength such a shame looks like you won't be able to save your sister because once I'm done killing she's next." Nocturne turned his attention to Jaune next. "You're pathetic Jaune, you're a liar and a weakling but you were so much fun to torture." Nocturne laughed again as his taunts continued. "Actually I have a better idea I'll rip the nightmares from your minds the hard way, this will keep you both alive long enough to watch me slaughter the ones you love Hahahaha! Yang, I'll hang you up nice and high and make you watch as I slowly kill your sister I'll cut just a little bit away from her major arteries so she bleeds slowly and then once she has lost all hope of you saving her I'll eviscerate her, and Jaune I'll have you pinned to the ground so you can watch me cut your team to pieces their screams will echo in your mind as their arms fly from their bodies then their heads or maybe I'll just let the nightmares devour them alive!" Yang and Jaune were both seething

"You stay the hell away from Ruby!" Yang's voice was filled with venom as she forced herself to her feet little did Nocturne know each time he hit Yang he was only adding strength to her Semblance. Yang charged Nocturne at lightning speed and nailed him with a massive Ember Celica powered punch which sent him flying through the air and hitting the ground so hard it left a few small craters on the ground as he hit it and before he could react Yang was already charging him again and hit him with punch after punch before kicking him over to Jaune.

"If you think I'm just going to let you hurt my friends you're dead wrong." Jaune stood back up as Nocturne was sent flying to him Jaune swung his sword at Nocturne hitting him over and over and over again using every last bit of strength he had left in each swing before finally smashing Nocturne with his shield which sent the nightmare demon crashing into the ground hissing in pain.

However, Nocturne got back up even from the ruthless beating he had just received but before anything else could happen the RWB and NPR of teams RWBY and JNPR showed up. "We found them, they're in the courtyard!" Blake shouted at her scroll as they all rushed over to help out Jaune and Yang. "Yang, Jaune are you two okay!?" Blake was relieved to see her partner and her friend Jaune were still alive but seeing them hurt so bad caused her blood to boil. "I'll make you pay for this." she snarled.

Nocturne growled as he was in no condition to fight all eight of these Huntresses and Huntsmen in training. "This isn't over by a long shot you'll see me again and I'll kill you all!" Nocturne snarled and cut a tree down he was next to if fell threating to crush all of them, they managed to dodge it but as the tree was falling Nocturne cast the same trick he used to get away the first time however both Yang and Jaune could no longer move as they have used up all their strength all they could do was watch as Nocturne escaped the campus.

The Parinoa didn't last as long this time only a few short seconds but it was more than enough to let Nocturne slip away. "He's getting away Jaune tried to get back up but couldn't he didn't have the strength to move a single muscle in his body."

"It's alright Jaune I don't think we will be seeing him again anytime soon, he knows we know about him." Ren knelt down next to his injured leader to keep him from moving.

"But the city who knows what kind of damage he could do out there!" Yang shouted before she felt a sharp smack on the back of her head.

"You idiot he won't try anything here in Vale the Huntsmen and Huntresses here will be on the lookout for that monster, he'll probably run off into the wilds." Weiss snapped at her partner's sister.

"OhYangI'msogladyou'reokaywhenIsawyouweren'tnexttousanymoreIfreakedoutandwasworriedthatittookyouandIwassoscaredandandand." After Ruby had finished babbling she gave her big sister a hug as a few tears fell down her face. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Weiss and Ren are right guys," Ashe spoke up as she and the rest of her team walked up to them along with Glynda and Ozpin. "Nocturne has been greatly weakened, he will search for a place to hide and regain his strength, he'll be back eventually but no time soon and when he does be back you'll be ready for him this time." Ashe had a radiant smile on her face as she looked at the children. "In the meantime, we should get Yang and Jaune to the infirmary." Yang and Jaune were both placed on stretchers that Shyvana and Leona had brought with them.

Professor Ozpin and Glynda were talking to Riven and Ashe about Nocturne and how they could prepare for his return while Leona and Shyvana, aided by Blake and Pyrrha, brought both Yang and Jaune over to the infirmary everyone else was ordered back to their rooms. "I've been meaning to ask you, Professor Solari how do you and Professors Aka, Viridis and Avarosa know Nocturne?" Pyrrha asked as she helped carry Jaune.

"I've been wondering that myself." Blake chimed in. "Is he some kind of Grimm?"

Leona and Shyvana both looked at each other before Leona sighed. "Nocturne isn't a Grimm he's a creature born from nightmares, which I guess is a bit like the Grimm but Nocturne was actually born from nightmares." Leona wasn't sure how Nocturne came to be and she really didn't care but she needed a story to tell them so she was making it up as she went along. "Nocturne feeds off of people's nightmares and their fears he can even cause people to get so terrified that they will kill their friends and families believing them to be monsters, each of us has had a run in with Nocturne in one way or another and none of them were pleasant." Leona looked back at both Blake and Pyrrha.

"So if he isn't a Grimm then what is he, he's not human, he's not a faunus." Blake wanted to know whatever she could about the thing that nearly drove Yang and Jaune insane so she could find a way to stop it for when it showed up again.

"It's like Leona said Blake Nocturne is a creature born from nightmares you could call him a demon, but the truth is we have no idea what he really is, all we know is that he can be hurt, he hates light and wishes to send the world into a never-ending nightmare," Shyvana spoke up this time as she thought back to the Demacian village he had attacked, sure she wasn't there but she heard the reports from Lux and Garen and she wanted nothing more than to make that monster pay for what he did. "Just focus on your training, regardless of how skilled you two think you are Nocturne is stronger but if you continue to focus on your studies you'll even the playing field," Shyvana told both Blake and Pyrrha as they entered the infirmary. "You two, on the other hand, deserve a break and a good nights sleep." Shyvana and the three other girls placed Yang and Jaune on separate beds in the infirmary and leave them to rest.

"Watch Ruby for me while I'm in here Blake!" Yang called out to Blake.

"She can handle herself Yang, but I'll keep an eye on her, you get some rest now." Blake left the room right behind the others leaving Jaune and Yang alone.

"Hey, Yang?" Jaune tilts his head to look at his fellow blonde.

"Yea, Jaune?" Yang responded.

"Next time we see Nocturne, we'll get him right?" Jaune was nervous even though they defeated Nocturne he was in a weakened state.

"Of course Jaune, we'll take that creepy bastard out together and teach him not to threaten our friends," Yang said with a gleeful smile on her face. "He only beat us because we were exhausted anyway." Yang boasts her confidence was palpable

Yang's confidence helps Jaune relax a bit. "Yea, yea you're right Yang."

"Don't worry so much Jaune, we'll get stronger and protect those we care about from anyone that will threaten them." Yang yawns before turning on her side, back facing Jaune. "Well good night Jaune."

Jaune smiles and looks up at the ceiling. "Good night Yang."

They both quickly fell asleep however this time when Ruby called out to Yang for help Yang saved her like a big sister should, Jaune, on the other hand, was dreaming about his sisters making him wear dresses, not the best of dreams but still he had a smile on his face as he slept peacefully.


End file.
